Evolution- A Pokemon fanfiction
by Arbirchy - PNS
Summary: A normal 18 year old experiences the fight for his life when a car crashes into his. But he pops inside one of the most hated of Ash's rivals. What will happen. T for light cussing and descriptions. PaulxDawn.
1. Where Everything Happened

**Evolution**

 **By `PNS**

 **This is my second fanfic. Please support, rate and review. YES, I did take the idea of** **"** **from real world to Pokémon world** **"** **from** **"** **Y** **'** **know nothing, Jon Snow** **"** **by Umodin. Go check it out. Rated T for light cussing and violence.**

* * *

Evolution. _n._

Evolution is change in the heritable characteristics of biological populations over successive generations.

* * *

My name is Cedar Bronte, and I'm a 18 year old living in Lynbrook, Florida. I'm a particularly average 18-year-old, being athletic and such. I have a job to support my family because I love them dearly. But, they can be a hassle at times. One thing that separates me from other people, is, well, my love for Pokémon. I've played every variant of game from Red and Blue to Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. I've watched every anime episode except for Unova and Alola. And, I have some of the rarest mangas available. My friends tease me for it, but honestly, I don't care.

One day, I was driving home from my shift at Pizza Hut. My girlfriend and I were feeling the soft breeze in my parent's car while I was driving into Montello, the small town nearby. We were driving on this hillside road, and the view was amazing. I sighed. It had been the final day of school before winter break with finals and teachers galore. Now, I was, to say the least, a "good" kid. My teachers for this year had been the worst teachers of my life. I sighed again. Something caught my eye. A traffic light sign. I was getting ready to stop, when I noticed a green light. I sped up again, making sure to stay in the speed limit, but this car decided to run the red light. He crashed straight into the side of my car and me and my girlfriend flew off the edge of the guardrail. We were screaming like hell, trying to contemplate what just happened.

And then it hit. I thought I died. And then I woke up, with absolutely no pain. I was lying in a sleeping bag on the ground. But this wasn't the Lynbrook-Montello "valley." This was a flat space of land with trees all around. But these trees weren't normal trees. They looked cartoon-ish. Like the ones I'd seen in the Pokémon anime. I felt around my pockets. Only, there were four pockets. Two on my purple-black jacket, and two on my grey pants. I felt a case, a Pokegear, some Pokeballs, and a Pokedex. I took the case out. There were three badges, specifically Sinnoh badges, gleaming back at me. I was confused for a second. Where am I? I decided to check myself on the Pokegear's camera. I gasped.

My first words in this unknown dimension. "Out of all of the characters I could've been here, I'm PAUL?" I exclaimed. I cursed over and over in my head. I'm absolutely dead if anyone, especially Ash, finds out I'm not actually Paul. My Pokegear camera was still on, and even in my panicking, I looked cool, calm, and collected. Guess I still kept some of Paul's traits. From what I learned from Sinnoh, Paul's an absolute jerk. I tried contemplating my lines. I could act like Ash in one of the fics I've read (A/N: The Double, The Trouble by AshxDawnaddicted) or I could try my best to act like Paul, which is probably going to end up like a Trip-Barry fusion. Just then, I heard my death coming.

Ash. That prick- why am I acting like Paul. I should like Ash. Oh shoot. He noticed me. He called out a rash "Hey Paul." Instinct brought me to stand. I retorted, "Ash, you already know nobody cares about a little- prick like you." Oh god. I'm acting too much like Trip. I almost said a cuss word out loud, but I remembered that there was no cussing in anime. Then a nightmare literally came. Ash said, "You have a different, erm, aura around you. How about a battle." I fainted, right then and there. Well, that's that.

Then I heard a voice. "Paul, what's wrong?" a girl's voice said. I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital-type place. The girl in front of me was Dawn, and Ash and Brock standing behind her. Dawn's Piplup climbed in my lap, and I petted it and smiled. Ash piped in and said, "You have a, sort of, happier aura around you. What's changed?" I just blurted out that I'm not Paul. Everyone in the room stood, gaping at me. I think Dawn almost fainted. Biggest mistake of my life. After 5 minutes of pure staring, Ash said, "Wait. What?" I told them the truth, including the part that some part of my subconscious still hated Ash. Brock just said, "You're welcome to stay with us if you want. I gladly accepted his offer and we traveled outside the Pokémon center. We all headed to Pastoria together.

* * *

 **Think this is a good fanfic? Favorite, follow and review. Thanks for seeing this! `PNS**


	2. Ashy-boy's Trouble

**Evolution**

 **By PNS`**

* * *

It had been three days since I left on my journey with Ash and friends. Let me tell you, Ash is a fucking asshole. He's super talkative. I don't mind him talking, but his voice is rasher than if you rubbed the snare drum chains at the bottom of the drum. That coming from an actual snare player. He's more fucking stubborn than Barry. For the others, they're not so bad. Brock doesn't embarrass people that much. It's such a wonder how he can even see. Maybe Aura Sight or something? I don't know. And for Dawn? Let's just say, she's "warmed up" to me. She lays her head on my shoulder all the time. I asked her why, and she says, and I quote;

"Ash's shoulder is much too bony for me."

Ash and Dawn argued after that remark, and I smirked, knowing my body was at least more muscular than Ash's. Once Ash and Dawn were done arguing, Ash yelled,

"So, Paul, or better known as Cedar. Is there anything else you didn't tell me about?" Ash asked.

"No there isn't. Can you go fuck off now?" I replied. I hadn't noticed that I said a cuss word until I noticed all three faces staring at me. Dawn went straight into angry mode. I tried to shield myself, but my body wouldn't move. It was like… I don't know. Maybe my spirit was shielding but my body didn't move. Strange. After Dawn's yelling fit, I noticed the sun was setting.

"Guys, let's stop here for the night. We aren't going to make it to Pastoria in time." I said.

"Whatever," Ash rudely replied. "Nobody'll listen to a soul-less failure like you."

And now you see why I hate Ash. I went all Iris up on him, and me and him argued for about an hour. After that, Brock interrupted.

"Are you not hungry? I can't cook with all this noise going on."

I turned and saw Brock and Dawn cooking together, and all their Pokémon preparing a table. I was embarrassed. I turned again, and I saw Ash pointing at me.

"He started it," Ash said.

I retorted, "You're such a little kid, Ash."

Feeling proud of myself, I walked and sat down in one of the chairs, and Brock and Dawn were laughing hysterically. Ash had a mean face. Not just mean, but "I'm-going-to-kill-you-right-now" mean. Old me would have panicked and run off, but I just smirked. I, the non-humorous brat made a funny joke. In one minute, I started laughing too. Ash was stomping towards me, with all the toughness he could gather.

"We'll see about that, huh," he said. "With a battle."

At this point the Paul in me took over. I was panicking inside, however my exterior uncontrollably said;

"Bring it on, ASHY-BOY!"

At this point Ash was enraged like the flames on the 9th floor of hell. I can see why that spirit wanted to engulf Ash instead of May or Max. I couldn't control myself; and I taunted;

"Let's face it. You haven't won a single league except the Orange one. I've beat two leagues and I'm not ready to give up just yet. You're a self-absorbed little asshole. Admit it."

Biggest mistake of my life. Ash started throwing punches at me, and believe me, it was no joke that Primeape won the fighting contest. It took Brock and Dawn plus all their Pokémon to restrain him. At this point, I regained control. And that's when I realized it.

"Paul and I are sharing this body." I blurted.

"WHEN I ASKED YOU," Ash yelled with the flames of rage consuming him, "IF THERE WAS ANYTHING ELSE, I WASN'T KIDDING."

I sweatdropped.

"I didn't know either, so you can go jump off a cliff if you can't regain your common fucking sense," I retorted.

It was then Brock said in all the silence;

"Let's eat?"

And so, the rest of the day went smoothly. Ash and I both made glaring looks at each other, and we slept in peace.

* * *

 **Second chapter of Evolution. Thanks to the two reviewers who commented.**

 **Announcement: I will not continue Pokémon Journeys unless users show genuine interest in it. I'm kinda hooked on this story right now.**

 **Thanks again, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! `PNS**


End file.
